


young and dreamed of glory

by songdreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, basically me barfing out an hp au bc i can, i needed to get this out, kind of?, the vongola are like the ultimate aurors, tsuna is harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songdreamer/pseuds/songdreamer
Summary: “Hello!” his mom cheerfully greets the lady in the strange clothes. “Can I help you?”The lady smiles, and Tsuna is relieved to see that it makes her seem a little less scary. “Good morning,” she says, and hands over the heavy envelope she’s been holding in her hand. “My name is Professor Millefiore. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I’m here to tell you about an opportunity for Sawada-kun to learn there.”





	

"GRIFFYNDOR!" cries the Sorting Hat, and Tsuna lets out a breath that's more of a squeak than air. He hops off the stool, shakily sets the hat back on the seat, and on his way to the table filled with red-and-gold streaked ties, trips over his feet and falls flat on his face. Laughter follows him as he slips, red-faced, into an empty seat; later, Tsuna recounts the incident surrounding his Sorting as what sticks him with the nickname _No-Good Tsuna_  up until his fifth year at Hogwarts.

In his hurry to be unnoticeable, he knocks elbows with someone and almost tips pumpkin juice over them, only managing to catch the goblet before it makes a mess on the white cloth. "S-sorry," he gasps to the wide-eyed, red-haired boy sitting next to him. Tsuna vaguely remembers him getting Sorted (he thinks the boy's last name starts with a _C_ ), and winces at the wonderful impression he's made on someone is probably going to be one of his roommates for the next seven years. "N-nice to meet you?" the greeting ends up sounding more like a question, and Tsuna flails a bit. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Um, c-call me Tsuna!" 

The boy looks, strangely enough, as flustered as he feels. "N-nice to meet you too," he says, and Tsuna's pretty sure the other eleven-year-old is quieter than he is. "I-I'm E-enma Cozarto." He pauses, then hands over a small jar. "It's a P-pain Reliever Potion," he says. "I fall over a lot, too."

Tsuna just blinks at the jar, because a month ago was the first time he'd even _heard_  of magic, and ventures, "Um, I'm not exactly sure how that works...?"

Enma's lips twitch a little, and for some reason, that makes Tsuna giggle; soon, they're both laughing a little too hard, and Tsuna makes his first friend.

* * *

Tsuna's first night is confusing, terrifying, and awe-inspiring at the same time. 

After dinner he and his yearmates (there are seven to nine of them), trail behind a someone called the Head Boy up to a talking, moving portrait of a fat lady, who lets them in after the person in the front utters a password.

The Head Boy - tall, blond, scowling, and with two fox familiars twined around his neck and around his ankles - named Gamma Millefiore sits the first years down in the common room and explains, in as little words as possible, the school system and how it works. Simply: he lights his hand on fire. 

Out of all of them, Tsuna is the one to squeak the loudest. The others titter, and Enma, somehow already loyal, does his best to glare at their yearmates and fails. "L-leave him alone!" he stutters, and Tsuna thinks that if Enma's voice had been louder than that of a mouse, it might have worked.

A loud, enthusiastic voice cuts in before Enma and Tsuna's faces can spontaneously combust, coming another blond teen (why are there so many blond people?!?): "Now, now, Millefiore,"  he says. There is a silver badge with a _P_  engraved on it pinned to his robes. "Don't freak out the firsties. I'm Dino Chiavarone," he introduces himself. "Call me Dino; I'm Gryffindor Prefect and coordinator of _Il Novicio_." Tsuna's Italian, semi-force-fed to him via memories, barely manages to translate that as _The Novice._  

"That's the name of the group of novices you'll be a part of until you figure out your Flame in third year. Afterwards, you'll be able to do the same trick Millefiore's just done." The prefect's (Dino's) smile is welcoming, and warm; Tsuna relaxes, minutely, and can feel Enma doing the same beside him. "You can ask me anything, especially if our ol' Head Boy here scares you," Dino finishes with a beam and a nudge.

"Alright, briefing over," Millefiore grumbles. "Girls' dormitories to the left, boys' to the right. Anyone not where they're supposed to be, and you answer to the Head of House." 

They obediently plod up the steps, warning in mind; the Gryffindor Head of House is the Transfiguration Professor, and Tsuna shivers just remembering the first impression. He thinks he'll be able to live with never having to face her.

Soon he and Enma reach their dorm room (which they are sharing with another blond, loud eleven-year-old called Joshima Ken), and gratefully snuggle into their beds. They are tired out and full of good food, and it doesn't take long for Tsuna to fall asleep.

 

* * *

The doorbell rings, and the sight Tsuna sees while peeking out from behind his mom is one that will stick with him for years.

The woman at the door is wearing a long, dark cloak over a dark red pants and suit combination, with heavy boots that make her tall, dark-haired form even more frightening than it should be. She has a pointed hat on her head like the ones Tsuna sees on Halloween, and the comparison itself is enough to make eleven-year-old Tsuna quiver with fear.

"Hello!" his mom cheerfully greets the lady in the strange clothes. "Can I help you?"

The lady smiles, and Tsuna is relieved to see that it makes her seem a little less scary. "Good morning," she says, and hands over the heavy envelope she's been holding in her hand. "My name is Professor Millefiore. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm here to tell you about an opportunity for Sawada-kun to learn there."

"That's nice to know!" comments his mother. "Please, come in!"

In their living room, Professor Millefiore proves she's not insane by turning a teacup into a mouse and back, and soon after a brief, adult-sounding discussion and Tsuna's opinion on the matter, Tsuna's on the list of students attending the school in the fall. His mom and the lady make agreements to meet again, a week from now to make a trip to Flame Island, where Tsuna and a group of new muggleborns (what magicals call children without magical parents) will get their wands and anything they'll need for the school year. 

Later, after they wave goodbye to the lady as she leaves, Tsuna manages to catch her twist on her heel and disappear with a _pop_ , and Tsuna is filled with a sudden, exhilarating sense of euphoria.

_Magic exists_ , he thinks, and the little accidents in his childhood seem to make sense. _I'm going to be a wizard!_

* * *

_[First Year.]_

It only takes Tsuna three weeks to wish he had never said yes to the strange letter from the magical school. After the initial awe of the magic and new surroundings fades away, Tsuna feels a strong surge of homesickness and a desperate need for proper Japanese food.

There is nothing about Hogwarts itself, he admits to himself, that Tsuna hates. After the first week, after the crippling realization that _technology doesn't work here_ and the subsequent withdrawal from video games, Tsuna discovers a knack for exploring, and falls in love with the school's halls and secret passageways. Being friends with Enma also means he has a chance to escape from the teasing and the subtle racism, and he spends more time with Enma in a hidden corner of the library than anywhere else.

They stumble across the kitchen during their second week -- which soon becomes their safe haven, away from the Gryffindor common room full of scary foreign upperclassmen - and after their first Herbology class in the greenhouses, Tsuna spends as much time in the greenhouses as he can. The lake is beautiful, and although Tsuna will never voluntarily go on a broom (a close call during a flying lesson), the Quidditch Pitch is always bright, and full of sunlight that Tsuna soaks in. He follows along when Enma goes to support his family members (all older and scattered among the houses) and yells his hardest with the crowd.

But Tsuna still wishes, desperately and earnestly, to go home. Maybe it's the way some of the students and teachers _look_  at him; here, at Hogwarts, where Europeans make up 89% of the population, Tsuna's Japanese heritage, regardless of how foreign he looks, is not welcomed, and makes him a target. Enma tries to curtail some of it, but being timid himself there isn't much he can do; as such, they become double targets. It almost makes him miss being shunned.

Or maybe it's the way some of his teachers (Professors Millefiore and Visconti) have this _look_  in their eyes as they watch him during their classes; they constantly poke at him, _test_  him, and when he struggles, Tsuna can't help but think he's always failed some sort of hidden test. The feeling unbalances him, makes him fidget, and Tsuna, newly-twelve-years-old and miserable, wants to go back to being five years old and hiding behind his mother.

He doesn't have any friends besides Enma to speak of, on top of the fact that he is not very popular with his housemates. Magic or not, school is still school, and Tsuna's ineptitude at math and English translates into an ineptitude at Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He probably costs Gryffindor more points altogether in his first month than anyone else has before in the past. To make it worse, during his Sorting, he'd tripped and fallen flat on his face in front of the whole student body, and it isn't long before Tsuna is once again Dame-Tsuna.

Eventually, after the first few months, his housemates learn to maneuver around him, and his teachers learn not to expect much from him in class. Tsuna is all too happy to fade into the background and half-heartedly participate in class, counting the days until he can get back on the ship that will take him back home, to Namimori and to familiar comfort.

* * *

_[Second Year.]_

A foot sticks out, and Tsuna trips over it, and falls; he hits the floor on his hands and knees, his bag ripping open and scattering books, notes, quills, ink, and parchment.

"Aww, look at him," mocks the owner of the foot, one of his tormentors, a fifth-year Italian student with a tie of green and silver. Tsuna's learned the hard way that the snakes are especially proud of their magical heritage, and that being mundane and oh-so-easy to torment gives the snakes the perfect victim to pick on. "Loser-Tsuna's tripped over his feet again."

A loose circle forms around them as the other students, on their way to class, either ignore them or stop to watch. The others, so used to the spectacle by now, start to fill the air with snickers, and Tsuna, painstakingly gathering his books, feels a sharp pang of homesickness for Nanimori Elementary. There, at least, the bullying had been more isolation than anything; here, in the west, bullying almost ways translates to physical violence, and Tsuna's sure the only reason he knows  _Reparo_  so well (in comparison to other spells) is because he's had to fix his things too many times.

(He doesn't want to worry his mom by sending an owl about new clothes. Tsuna still isn't sure how his mom paid his tuition, after all.)

The bully looms over him, and Tsuna winces, bracing himself for a jinx -- only to freeze along with everyone else as the air drips with Killing Intent. 

" _Herbivores_ ," snarls Hibari Kyouya, ex-Hogwarts student and president of the Disciplinary Committee who somehow knows immediately when people are _crowding_. "For crowding and not getting to class, _I will bite you to death_." And soon everyone is screaming, and scrambling away to their classrooms, trampling each other in an effort to escape the fury of Hibari Kyouya and his fearsome fire-shrouded tonfas.

Which is another thing that makes him wish he was back home. Hibari Kyouya, expelled last year and who should be, for all intents and purposes, banned from school grounds, is a bloodthirsty maniac with a strict rule system everyone has to follow. At first, Tsuna doesn't understand why the administration sits back and lets Hibari terrorize them all; later he learns that a) Hibari's father is Head Auror and b) Hibari's mother is on the school board. Neither parent feels inclined to stop their son, and everyone else is either too terrified to bother or thinks its good practice.

With a sigh, Tsuna takes advantage of the chaos to escape from attention, barely saving his one surviving inkwell from shattering (not that he uses quills, if he can help it; his handwriting is bad enough without him trying to write with feathers). He stands up, trying not to trip over his robes, and scurries off to his Potions class. 

He slips into his seat just before the bell rings, making himself as small as possible when Professor Trident eyes him. The Potions Master regards him for a moment before seemingly rolling his eyes and waves his hand, making the day's work appear on the board. Tsuna, relaxing a bit, unpacks his Potions kit and starts dicing his valerian roots.

Potions, strangely enough, is his best class (probably because it is a little bit like cooking), regardless of the professor's infamous hatred of males and overbearing love of females. It's the only class outside of Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology that Tsuna looks forward to each week, and perhaps the only thing that keeps him from begging his mom to let him drop out of Hogwarts.

He half-heartedly entertains several half-baked ideas to get himself expelled when an explosion three cauldrons over from his (Naito Lonchamp, the Hufflepuff second-year, is, sadly enough, an extreme klutz and should not be allowed anywhere around a cauldron) jerks Tsuna out of his reverie. Tsuna decides to think about possible expulsion later, when he's _not_  working over a highly volatile potion, and with a shake, focuses on his own brew.

_Five months until I can go home_ , Tsuna thinks, as he carefully adds the roots to his cauldron and stirs once counter-clockwise. _Five more months to go_.

He jerks to attention when someone taps his shoulder, and turns to face Enma, who is out of breath and red-faced. "Hey," Tsuna whispers. "What happened?"

"...staircases - steps -  _foot_ \- " Enma huffs as he slides into his seat. He takes a large gulp of air. "Barely made it in time."

With wordless sympathy, Tsuna passes over his diced roots and starts dicing some more. Enma smiles weakly back and discretely hands him meticulously cleaned flobberworms, the two of them sliding seamlessly into well-practiced teamwork.

_At least with Enma here, those five months won't be so bad_ , Tsuna thinks, and is a tiny bit relieved.

* * *

_[Summer.]_

Five months and three weeks later, a month before he starts his third year, Nana opens the door of the Sawada  residence to let in a small baby wearing a suit and a fedora. In short order, Tsuna's hopes of quietly dropping out of school, much less leaving the magical world behind, are drop-kicked out the window, wearing boxers and riddled with bullet holes.

Reborn waltzes into his life with a smirk, a sadistic sense of humor, and news that turns his already upside-down world inside out and sideways. Apparently, the magical world is not all there is to it. The community is not just one of wizards, but also pebbled with organized crime; most of the old pureblood families are actually, in the non-magical public eye, _mafia families._

One of which, according to Reborn's long and complicated-looking family tree, Tsuna is meant to inherit.

"I'm going to make you into a mafia boss," Reborn declares, gleeful glint in his eyes, and from that moment on Tsuna really, really hopes this thing is one large, elaborate hoax, because he's still half-certain he's hallucinated the whole wizarding school thing, and 100% certain he does _not_  want to be a mafia boss. But then Reborn starts shooting a gun (that used to be a _lizard_ ) at him, and after setting his own forehead on fire and running around the town _in his boxers_ , Tsuna resigns himself to a life of insanity. 

* * *

_[Third Year.]_

When school starts a month later, Tsuna is almost glad to be back, because while Hogwarts means confusing classes and feet-tripping bullies and snickering dormmates who like to steal his stuff, it's a year away from his sadistic tutor, Reborn, and Tsuna's willing to take his luck when he gets it.

But unfortunately, his luck is not something to be counted on, Tsuna learns, because Professor Aria pulls him aside and tells him that a special partition is being added to his dorm room to _accommodate your tutor._  At first Tsuna is slow on the uptake, but then Reborn pops out the wall from some sort of hidden passageway, and suddenly his tutor's self-satisfied smirk in front of his house when Tsuna had waved goodbye makes _so much sense_.

This year is going to be hell -- and Reborn _knows_  it.

He isn't able to catch Enma until much later, and when Tsuna finally spots him he grins in relief, grateful to see a familiar face -

\- only to falter when Enma turns, looks at him, and slips his gaze away like Tsuna doesn't exist. The other boy walks away, and Tsuna feels his heart shrivel just a little bit, shell-shocked at the intense hatred he'd glimpsed in his friend's eyes.

* * *

Turns out, third year is the year they find out what their Flame type is.

Or, in Tsuna's case, _supposed to_ ; apparently he's a Sky Flame, because that's what bosses are, and since he already has his own tutor, he's exempt from those classes.

Currently, popular opinion is that Dame-Tsuna is just as useless with Flames as he is with everything else, and either doesn't have Flames or he's been dropped from the program because they're too weak. Tsuna's fine with people thinking that way (since he thinks it's easier than trying to tell Slytherins he's actually the next in line for the most prestigious wizarding/mafia family. Which. Um. No. Not that anyone would believe him, anyway.)

So Tsuna has his own, _special classes_  with Reborn, where the baby hitman shoots at him as he struggles through an obstacle course and quizzes him constantly on what Tsuna is sure is every single class subject in the world. What Reborn calls _basic knowledge_  consists of everything from science to math to history to physics, because a mafia boss can't have gaps in his education, along with politics, and innate understanding of magic and spellcasting.

The reason why a partition has been built in his dorm room becomes frightfully clear; Reborn likes to wake Tsuna up as explosively and as perilously as possible, with Leon-hammers, guns, electrocutions, or sudden Apparations to the Great Lake to play with the Giant Octopus in the morning. By the time breakfast rolls around, Tsuna's exhausted and slumping at the table, having run several dozen laps around the school in his boxers or in fear of Reborn's bullets -- both methods are exceedingly effective.

He's starting to fear being called _Streaker-Tsuna_ now, because that is, in all accounts, what it looks like.

His heritage is also, he finds out, the reason Enma is avoiding him. Each time Tsuna tries to get close and find out why his best friend has suddenly turned cold, he is turned away by a coalition of upperclassmen. After the tenth or so attempt, one of them finally drags him away and explains, with a sneer, just why Enma isn't associating with him anymore.

Turns out the family Tsuna has inherited was the one responsible for the ruin of Enma's, and all at once, Tsuna understands his friend's sudden hatred.

Tsuna staggers away from the encounter and curls up in the kitchen, trying to blink away the sudden tears. He stays there for over an hour, and that's how Reborn finds him, staring blankly at the wall.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says, and Tsuna flinches, scrabbling to his feet. 

"Re-reborn!" He stutters. What time is it? He's pretty sure it's past six, which means he's missed his lesson with his tutor, and that mean's Reborn's here to kill him- He hurriedly wipes away his damp cheeks; Reborn hates crybabies. "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time, I wasn't trying to - " His tutor steps closer, and Tsuna stiffens, snapping his mouth shut.

Reborn's normally blank face is... different. There's a crinkle between his tutor's eyes. "Dame-Tsuna, get up. Mafia bosses don't cry over broken friendships." The hitman tosses a handkerchief in Tsuna's face, then turns away. "Besides, if he turns away so easily, he's as useless as you. Good riddance - "

"Don't say that about Enma!" Tsuna bursts out, then flushes. He ducks his head. _Crap._ "Sorry."

His hitman stays silent, then tosses over his shoulder: "I'll give you fifteen minutes. Be at the Qudditch Field in that time or I'll make you swim a hundred laps in the Great Lake."

Blinking at the lack of physical punishment, Tsuna nods. "O-okay."

* * *

"CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" he cries, and in the very, very back of his mind, the still-rational part of him wants to curl up and die, because. _He can see where this is going_. 

His less-than-clothed confession earns him detention and the more scorn from the school populace, along with a challenge issued by the kendo captain (Hogwarts is weird in having Quidditch as the main sport, but also because it has a strange mash-up of Western and Eastern sports unlike any other normal, _sane_  school), a fourth year named Mochida Kensuke to a duel on the Qudditch Pitch during lunch, and Tsuna really, really wants to go hide under a rock. 

But he can't, because Reborn cocks his Leon-Gun, says some crap about "Mafia bosses don't back down from challenges, Dame-Tsuna," and shoots him with a Dying Will Bullet, and before he knows it he's in his boxers, on the pitch, tearing Mochida's hair off of his head. Not that the guy didn't deserve it (he's an egotistical bastard, and treats girls badly), but. Tsuna can't help but think, later, that it's kinda harsh for Mochida, who's been beaten in front of the whole school by a well-known third year wimp that was only wearing boxers.

(Reborn catches him feeling guilty, and kicks him in the head for it; Tsuna tries not to mentally curse the hitman's mind-reading skills in a frequency Reborn can detect.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble series than anything, and I'm putting it up to motivate myself to finish it... The fic will probably finish around Tsuna's fourth year, but no promises, lol. Cross-posted on my tumblr.


End file.
